Chapter 23
'Chapter 23 ' is the twenty-third chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page A disgruntled Kurosaki Mafuyu and please Saeki Takaomi dancing together. Short Summary Annoyed after having to do work, Takaomi takes Mafuyu to the beach, where she thinks back to the past. She realizes that she cannot swim, and when she thinks Takaomi is drowning, throws out an inner tube to help him, but falls underwater herself. Long Summary Takaomi visits someone at the hospital, who is hown to be carrying a parasol. He leaves the hospital with an angry look on his face. The next day, Takaomi takes Mafuyu to the beach, and she wonders why he doesn't have a mean smile as he usually does. At the beach, Takaomi squats down and mutters that he 'is disgusted' with how teachers weren't allowed to fight whoever they wanted, and that is was a pain to grade and mark papers. He then mentions that he wants to lash out, and Mafuyu is surprised that he had been holding back in the first place. She notices that he is acting like he would back in the days when they were childhood friends. Takaomi says that they should buy swimsuits, and takes Mafuyu to a swimwear store, where she looks at all of the bikinis in shock. Takaomi suggests that she should buy a peculiarity perverted looking two-piece, though Mafuyu backs away from the teacher. He then shows her a stringed bikini, and she proceeds to pull one of the strings, making the swimwear loose. Takaomi laughs and says that he did the same thing in junior high, only to his girlfriend rather than a mannequin. The two finish choosing their swimsuits. The counter lady suggests that they change into their swimsuits there, as the beach huts would be crowded. Mafuyu gets embarrassed, saying that it was too far to get changed there. Takaomi then grins and says that he wouldn't tell her to do anything he wouldn't do himself. Everybody is staring at Takaomi at the road crossing. He wears his swim shorts, shirtless, and is carrying an inflatable ring with a flowery pattern. Mafuyu glares at him, but Takaomi simply states that nobody pays attention to strangers, even though everyone is clearly trying to avert their eyes. Mafuyu asks why he is holding the ring, and he replies saying that it is a fashion accessory to make him look cute. At the beach, Takaomi discards the inner tube, and Mafuyu uses it in the water. She thinks back to the last time she visited a beach. Yamashita Takumi states that he has created a masterpiece, showing off a realistic sand figure of a naked human, calling it 'Birth of an Old Man'. The other Hisagi High delinquents praise him, though they say that the theme is awful and it has no artistic value which gives it a sense of manliness. Another delinquent challenges Yamashita, saying that he is just as terrible- and shows off a wooden toy house with multiple models inside, titled 'A True Story! A Dreadful War Breaks Out Between Mother-in-law And Daughter-in-law! The Daughter-in-law Turns Into A Demon When The Husband Is Unfaithful!' The delinquents yell in shock that it had nothing to do with the beach, as he didn't even need a shovel. Elsewhere, Kangawa Kouhei asks bancho Mafuyu what she is making with a pile of sand. She replies that it is a large side order of rice, and Kangawa stares at her blankly, saying that they weren't suited for the beach. Back in the present day, Mafuyu wonders if she can even swim, and tries removing the inner tube to try. She immediately sinks, but recovers, hanging onto the inflatable ring. Takaomi asks if she is going to swim, and realizes that she can't. He then decides to teach her, and praises her, though mockingly. After a while, he gets bored and leaves to swim with Mafuyu saying that she hopes he would drown. Once he is out in deep water, he dives under and doesn't appear for a while. Mafuyu gets worried, thinking that he really did drown, and throws the inner tube in an attempt to save him. However, without the tube, she cannot swim herself, and sinks underwater. When she wakes up, Takaomi is standing over her, calling her an idiot for taking off the inner tube. Mafuyu tells him that he was wrong, and that she was trying to save him, but Takaomi grabs her by the head, asking who she thought he was. Later, they eat ice cream, and Mafuyu says she is glad that he didn't drown, as she'd otherwise have to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Takaomi then states that that was exactly what he did after Mafuyu fell underwater. Characters * Takaomi's Grandfather * Saeki Takaomi * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Kangawa Kouhei Category:Chapters